Lost Friend, Move, New Friends, Kari Jealous?
by TADAHmon
Summary: What happens when Davis leaves Odiaba, possibly for good, and goes far, far away?
1. Default Chapter

Lost Friend, Move, New Friends, Kari Jealous?   
  
Chapter One-Hurt Feelings   
By: Chibi-Rika-Chan   
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I own every new character but Alison (Ali) Williams. Tahdahmon owns her! Here we go!   
  
PG 13 for Cussing and Fighting, Blood too!   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
{A/N: This is 2 years after the Digi-D's beat Molomyotismon}   
  
Colorado, USA   
  
"Aw! Come on! Wake up!" said Nekomon as she shook her sleeping partner but all she did was groan, roll over, a soft snore and SQWISH!   
  
{Midori was a 14-year-old with light brown hair and blue eyes. She was VERY kawaii}   
  
"Your gonna be late!" yelled Nekomon, she woke up! 'Finally'   
  
"AH! Why didn't you say so? 8:00 am! I'm gonna be late!" Said Midori getting dressed into the same old white T-shirt and black skirt with knee-high shoes and black shoes   
  
"Bye Nekomon, Bye Mom!" said Midori running out of the door   
-_-   
  
AT SCHOOL!   
  
"Your late" said Alison 'Ali' Williams pointing to her clock that said 8:29. School starts at 8:30   
  
{Ali had Blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. She was Kawaii too! Midori and her are Cheerleaders!}   
  
"What do you have?"   
  
"I have Math, Sci, Lunch, LA, PE, ETC Chemistry, Social S., and Free Period."   
  
"AW! You get the classes that you can fall asleep in. I have ETC Math, ETC Sci, Half Lunch, ETC LA, Reading, ETC Chemistry, ETC Social S, and PE" Praticly Dead-Faced that she got Most ETC classes {For people that are failing and need extra help}   
  
"At least we have 1 class and 1/2 lunch together"   
  
DING DING!!   
  
"WERE LATE!"   
  
"Another day at school. Boring." Follows Midori into school with her head held down {A/N: Sounds like me}   
JAPAN   
*DAVIS'S POV*   
  
It was a weekend; Davis was on his way to the computer room to go on a trip to the digital world when....   
  
"Davis is SUCH a Idiot!" That was Yolie!   
  
He listened closer....   
  
"I have to agree with Yolie on this one." said Cody and Ken   
  
"I mean he can't even get my name right." 'T.K THAT JERK!'   
  
"Get away from 'my girl' TS or TA" mocked Kari   
  
"He sucks at getting a girl" - Matt   
  
"What a baka" Yet again Yolie and her stupid comments   
  
"He is quite the Baka." – Sora shyly   
  
"How did he get the crest of Friendship and Courage when He has only been courageous what 2 times?" – Tai   
  
"He has not realized we are as little friends as possible" – Matt.   
  
Everyone laughed. AT HIM   
  
'That was it!' thought Davis as he opened the door   
  
Kari looked at Davis and saw he had hurt eyes, the ones with sorrow and hatred, the ones he only gave our old enemies   
  
"Davis" Kari hesitated "Did you hear what I think you heard?"   
  
"Yes." said cold-heartedly, the D-D's froze in guilt   
  
Davis walked away, that was the last time Kari or any Digi-D saw him   
-2 Days Later-   
  
Kari ran to Davis's house, it has been 2 days since any D-D's have seen Davis   
  
Kari hesitated as she ran the doorbell   
  
Mrs.Montimaya answered it..   
  
"Hello'' said Mrs. with a hint of sadness in her voice 'something is wrong, she is usually perky'   
  
"Hi. Is Davis home?" Mrs. winced at the name   
  
"No."   
  
"Where is he?"   
  
"He moved"   
  
"Where?"   
  
"Colorado, America"   
  
"When did he leave?"   
  
"Just 5 minutes ago"   
  
"What's his flight number?"   
  
"06118"   
  
"When does it leave?"   
  
"If you want to catch him he leaves in 30 min. I can drive you in 5."   
  
"No thank you. BYE!" Kari ran off   
  
'Hurry' was all Mrs. could think   
  
~ ~   
25 'Got to make it!'   
~ ~   
20 'I'm sorry Davis'   
~ ~   
15 'It's my flat'   
~ ~   
10 'I should have told them not to make fun of you'   
~ ~   
5 'DAVIS! I'M SORRY!'   
  
"I MADE IT!" yelled Kari in public o_0   
  
She went to the counter and asked for Davis's flight   
  
"It's JUST taking off."   
  
Kari watched as Davis's flight took off and she would never see him again.   
  
"Davis" A tear ran down her cheek. The other D-D's arrived, they probably had the same idea had as she did. They watched as his plane took off. No more Davis Montimaya   
  
"He's gone Kari," said T.K. as he held her hand and hugged her   
  
"Davis. I miss you. I'll wait for you to return forever." replied Kari   
  
Colorado, America   
  
"Flight 06118 now arriving at dock 3, flight 06118 non-stop from Tokyo, Japan to Nowhere, Colorado. Flight 06118 now unloading..."   
  
"Hi Davis. Long time no see," said a certain blonde hair blue eyed American with a Terrermon and Lopmon   
  
"Hi Davis!" Said Lopmon   
  
"Colorado why there?" Asked Terreirmon   
  
"Huh?" Asked Davis wondering what Terriermon just said   
  
"Why move here to Colorado?" Asked Terriermon rolling his eyes   
  
"Long story. Plus you guys live here!"   
  
"Oh.'' the trio said quite happily   
  
"Let's go home."-Willis   
  
"Our home''-Lopmon   
  
"How long is Davis living with us?"-Terriermon   
  
"A VERY long time I guess"-Davis   
  
The four headed home   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
How'd you like? I know I suck quite a bit. I haven't written in a while. 0_0 More chapters to come! 


	2. Ch 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon! I own Midori though. Tadahmon owns Ali. I'm sorry you didn't get Midori. Tadahmon copied wrong.   
New Kid & Discoveries   
  
Davis was now living with Willis in a nice house with no parents. Willis's parents now lived next door.   
  
"Davis! Wake up! Your gonna be late!" Screamed Willis who was rushing about fixing Terriermon who spilled milk all over the oatmeal and Lopmon who was rushing about trying to get Willis's and Davis's school bags and homework.   
  
"One more minute mommy" Replied Davis who was very sleepy since he only got 3 hours of sleep to busy wondering about school. (A/N: Davis got his haircut, which was now short & spiky! HOW CUTE!)   
  
AT SCHOOL!   
  
*Ali's POV*   
  
It was boring to no tomorrow. Mr. Hanu was talking about what not to mix with Nitro. B-O-R-I-N-G! Midori was already asleep on her desk snoring a little with a snot bubble coming out of her nose. (one episode in season 2 with T.K and Patamon sleeping both had snot bubbles! Lol) Then a boy around our age with short reddish-brown hair came in. Midori's snot bubble broke so she woke up and started staring at the new kid. He was kinnda kawaii! He wore the basic white T-shirt with a blue jacket and blue shorts.   
  
"Class! Class! This is Davis. He is a new kid from Japan! Please introduce your self." –Mr. Hanu   
  
"Uh. My name is Daiskue Montimaya, but you can call me Davis or Dai. (A/N: Sorry! I don't know how to spell worth beans! ; p don't correct me!) I like to play soccer, hang out with friends and break school windows."   
  
"-_- Please sit down behind Midori and Ali."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"The Blonde and Brown haired girls."   
  
"Oh." -_-   
  
*Davis's POV*   
  
I was new in class. The girls I sit behind are pretty cute. I heard them whisper "New kids kind of cute" and "Ali has a crush!" did my ears hear me right or is my english messed up? The teacher started talking about Nitro. The girl Midori fell asleep again. Ya I did see her sleeping when I came in. The one known as Ali kept on looking back and blushing. 0_0 8p! The girl Ali smiled at me! No girl has EVER smiled at me! Except Kari. No! Davis get her out of your head!   
  
;p AT LUNCH ;p   
  
*Midori's POV*   
  
I was sitting at table 13. It was the COOL table. I saw new kid and decided too properly introduce myself.   
  
"Hey Ali! You, me, new boy?"   
  
Ali smiled and said yes so we took our bagged lunches and walked over to new kid who was trying to find a place to sit. We eat bagged lunches cause the cafeteria food was oatmeal mixed with peas! 0_0 I think I'm gonna be sick! It looked like Davis was also staring at his food with an I'm-gonna-barf-any-moment-now face on.   
  
"Hi new kid"-Midori   
  
"Davis" –Ali   
  
"Whatever. Anyway Davis you wanna go sit underneath the Sukura Tree (Cherry Blossoms) with Ali and I?"   
  
Davis smiled and nodded a yes so we went outside and sat underneath the tree. It was beautiful! Davis gave me and Ali a I'm-not-gonna-eat-THIS look so I offered him half my sandwich, a big bag of popcorn, 10 brownies and 6 grape sodas which he took happily. Thank god that was only half my lunch. Suddenly 2 little creatures popped out of the tree and hopped onto Ali and my laps.   
  
"Hi Ali!" said Spikymon, Ali's Digimon   
  
"Spikymon! How many times do have to tell you to stay where no one can see you!?" yelled a VERY angry Ali   
  
"But we were hungry!"   
  
"Let me guess your gonna yell at me 2?" asked my digimon, Nekomon   
  
"No. But I should."   
  
Ali and Spikymon were talking things out I noticed Davis seeing this! 0-0   
  
"Uhh"-Davis   
  
Ali and Spikymon had stopped talking and also looking at Davis nervously   
  
"Um. Davis these are out digimon Nekomon and Spikymon" I said hoping he wouldn't run in terror but he didn't!   
  
After all the introductions we found out he and Willis had a digimon and told us of his adventures and we told him there was more of us. He agreed to meet them tomorrow. While we talked we didn't notice our digimon eat ¾ of our food!   
  
THAT NIGHT AT ALI'S   
  
*Ali's POV*   
  
"Do I really LOVE Dai-chan?"   
  
That night she couldn't sleep because of wondering about Davis and if he liked her the way she loved him?   
*^!&$)(^ (*%^ (*%^(&%!(*%&(!&%(!\   
  
How'd ya like? Next chapter is coming soon! That's right it IS Ali/Davis! Also Willis/Midori and Andrew (Later Digi-d)/Midori 


End file.
